


Well this is awkward

by kayethespade



Series: The Adventures of Alicia Shepard [12]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Nudity, but no actual sexy time, retelling of canon events, setting up for the sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayethespade/pseuds/kayethespade
Summary: I think we can all agree that we got robbed out of that Shakarian shower sequence. Yeah? Yeah.





	

Shepard walked out of the shower and toweled off. She briefly wrung out her hair and dried it, putting it back into its customary bun. She nearly walked into the main section of her quarters when she heard the doors open and shut. Damn it. Did somebody hack the lock? Or did she forget to tell EDI that she didn’t want to be disturbed? Probably the latter. Whomever it was, they were…turning on some music and setting a bottle of wine on the table? 

Garrus. 

God damn it. 

She took a deep breath. Shepard could totally play this off as hot and sexy. Newly emerged from the shower and still all steamy and shit. She was Commander Fucking Shepard. She could seem cool and collected. 

…No. No she couldn’t. 

Well…no point just standing there and hoping he goes away. Her clothes were out there on her bed, after all. She walked out casually, as though there were nothing strange going on. 

“Hey, Vakarian,” she muttered. Play it cool, Shepard. 

He just looked at her for a moment. “I, um, I brought wine. Best I could get on a vigilante’s salary.” 

Shepard considered dropping the towel and just getting dressed for a split second. She took a seat on her bed and crossed one leg over the other. 

“If you were a turian, I’d be complimenting your waist or your fringe, so, uh…your. Hair? looks good, and you waist seems…very supportive,” Garrus stuttered. She grinned over at him. “Hopefully, that’s not offensive in human cult-“ 

“I’m going to stop you right there, smooth talker,” Shepard began. She got up and turned off the music. “You’re doing fine, so stop worrying.” 

“I just, I’ve seen so many things go wrong, Shepard. My work at C-Sec, what happened with Sidonis. I just want something to go right, just this once,” he explained. 

She moved forwards quickly and kissed his cheek before moving back to her bed. Maybe she was swaying her hips a bit more than she needed to. He blinked for a moment, trying to process. 

“Heh. Tease,” he chuckled. 

“Strong words, Vakarian. I’d be more than willing to make you eat them,” Shepard teased. 

“I never knew you had such a dirty mouth in the bedroom, Commander. Though I do know something else you could eat, if you’d like a taste, of course,” Garrus suggested. 

“Why don't you come over here and make me?” she ordered. 

“I think I may take you up on that, so yes,” he said, moving closer. 

When he got close enough, she tugged him closer by his collar and dropped her towel in the process. “Yes, what?” Shepard whispered. 

“Yes, ma’am!” Garrus snapped to attention, standing position and all. This drug Shepard up off the bed as she continued clinging to the front of his shirt. 

“Smug bastard,” she grumbled. 

“But I’m your smug bastard,” he mumbled, setting her back down on the bed. 

“A tad presumptuous, don’t you think?” Shepard said. She propped herself up on her elbows as Garrus got undressed. He looked more like a tree underneath all that. 

“I didn’t mean to assume things for the future-“ 

“Don’t worry, okay? I’m here all the way,” she promised. 

He leaned over her and undid her bun. “Well aren’t you sweet.” 

“Just kiss me already, you asshole,” Shepard growled. 

“Gladly.”


End file.
